That Which Truly Matters
by veritasababsurdo
Summary: Pansy's take on an altered 6th year: Spy! Draco, some Draco/Pansy, Light! Pansy. T just to be safe. ONESHOT


Pansy Parkinson, unbeknownst to many, was very observant. She watched everyone, especially her housemates, very carefully. She knew, for example, that Blaise detested sushi, that Daphne kept her old stuffed phoenix under her bed, and that Draco always wrote to his parents in French.

That was why she was so worried when she saw Draco on Platform 9 ¾ at the beginning of sixth year. He looked tired and gaunt. But what worried Pansy most was the absence of his trademark smirk. On the train, she pestered him for information, but he would not divulge his secrets.

Three months later, Pansy had still failed to extract Draco's secret from him. He was gone for long periods of time every evening, and snapped at anyone to tried to accompany him.

It was soon time for Christmas break. Pansy was surprised that Draco was going to remain at Hogwarts. She hugged him and warned him to take care of himself. He simply took her hand and bid her farewell, an unusually melancholy demeanor about him.

The holidays flew by in a blur of colors and faces, a cacophony of 'Welcome's and 'How do you do's. Before Pansy knew it, she was back on the train to Hogwarts. To Draco.

Draco cut a lonely figure in the Slytherin common room. He sat, staring into the green fire morosely.

"Draco!" cried Pansy, running over to comfort her friend.

"Pansy," said Draco, sudden relief spreading across his face. "Come with me. Please, I want - no, I need - to talk to you."

"Of course. Perhaps you can finally tell me what exactly has been going on."

Draco took her hand and led her to the seventh-floor corridor, where a door materialized. Pansy went through it and found herself in a large room full of varied items of paraphernalia. Draco beckoned to her to come sit by a large vanishing cabinet.

"Pansy," he began, "This room is called the Room of Hidden Things..."

And thusly he explained to her his situation.

"It's upon us, isn't it, Draco? The coming war."

"Yes. Dark versus Light, purebloods versus mudbloods, the Dark Lord versus Potter."

They fell silent for a moment.

"I hate mudbloods, I really do," commented Draco. "They dilute wizarding blood and attempt to integrate muggle culture into our world. But I don't understand why it's necessary to kill them."

Pansy rested her head on his shoulder.

"Will you kill him?"

"I don't want to. I don't even think I can."

"Let's leave here," said Pansy, her voice suddenly alight with feverish hope. "Let's run away, far away from this stupid war. We'll go to Paris, or Marseilles, or Venice, or Barcelona! We'll live off of our inheritance and never do a day's work!"

They fell silent once more, pondering the impossibility of this dream.

"I'm going to spy, Pansy."

"What?"

"I'm going to spy for the light."

The next day, Pansy watched Draco make his way to the headmaster's office.

That spring, Pansy saw him kill Dumbledore and fly away from the Astronomy Tower. She approached the Gryffindors, and asked them if she could join the armies of the light.

After that day, Pansy only ever caught glimpses of Draco in battle. Silver eyes behind a death eater mask, a flash of blonde hair from underneath the hood of a black cowl. Kingsley, whom Draco reported to, took pity on Pansy, informing her that her friend was alive and safe. However, she longed for a chance to see him again.

The next time she saw Draco was at his trial. He sat in the hard metal chair, shackles clamped to his wrists and ankles, head bowed in defeat. He looked up, laying tired, sad eyes on the judge as he began to read out the charges against him.

Kingsley and other order members testified that Draco was indeed a spy, and he was acquitted. Two Aurors led him out of the courtroom. Pansy tried to get in to see him, but the Auror in charge refused to allow anyone to see those inside the holding cells.

Three weeks later, Pansy was doing her grocery shopping. She brought a bag full of food back to the apartment she shared with Ginny Weasley. Opening the door, she shrieked in surprise, seeing Draco stretched out on the couch.

"Draco!" she exclaimed, setting the groceries down.

"Pansy!" he replied, his mouth curving into a wide, delighted smile. He opened his arms for a hug, and she threw herself into them. He hugged her, both of them laughing delightedly. _The rest of the world can wait_, Pansy thought. _Draco's finally back!_

Reviews appreciated, both good and bad. This is my first story, so I would love to have feedback, thank you to all those who r&r!


End file.
